Cuando el corazón te engaña
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Muchas veces el corazón y la esperanza te hacen ver las cosas de la manera equivocada. Un momento que creía el adecuado y las ganas de saber de una vez por todas si el le correspondía, terminan en un corazón roto y los deseos de borrar lo hecho. Oneshot.


**_Cuando el corazón te engaña..._**

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, los surcos salados de las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas…no podía evitar sollozar al recordar lo sucedido.

_Aquel día el colegio era un verdadero desastre, había sido día de actividades culturales, por lo tanto las clases se habían suspendido y como consiguiente los alumnos revoloteaban por todos lados. En una de las aulas, algunos chicos platicaban en un rincón del salón sentados en las sillas; en el marco de la ventana, una chica se encontraba mirando los jardines__ divagando en sus pensamientos cuando pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado._

—_Hola, Hikari—saludó con una sonrisa alegre._

—_Takeru. —devolvió el gesto._

— _¿__Por qué tan sola?_

—_El colegio es un desastre, prefiero estar aquí tranquila. —rió. Ambos comenzaron a hablar amenamente sobre diversos temas, banales y algunos sin sentido, reían y bromeaban entre ellos…parecían tener una conexión muy especial al entenderse tan bien._

—_Takeru…—habló de pronto aun con una sonrisa. —aún no me has dicho quien es la chica que te gusta. —dijo de modo pícaro, fastidiando a su amigo._

—_Uhm… ¿de nuevo con este tema? —le miró "molesto" Hikari rió de nuevo._

—_Dime…soy tu mejor amiga ¿no es así?_

—_Si, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres entender que no me gusta nadie?_

—_Takeru, no te creo; por favor…te lo suplico—la menor Yagami le miró con cara de corderito._

—_Kari, ya te dije, no me gusta NADIE. —repitió._

—_No puede ser que no te guste nadie. —a la chica le divertía atormentar a su mejor amigo. —Por favor…—insistió._

—_Bueno, pero…primero respóndeme a lo siguiente: ¿A ti quién te gusta? —Takaishi le miró triunfante y curioso._

—_No te voy a decir. —Kari volteó el rostro hacia la ventana para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro._

—_Eso si no se vale, Hikari Yagami. Tú quieres que yo te diga, pero tú no me quieres decir. —le reprochó. —Si me dices, te respondo._

_Hikari sacudió levemente su rostro tratando de alejar el sonrojo, sus sentimientos se debatían dentro de ella. Era un buen momento para decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo, si el no se animaba a dar el primer paso ella tendría que hacerlo; no perdía nada, ya muchos le habían dicho que Takeru gustaba de ella, por lo tanto había aunque sea una mínima esperanza._

—"_Es ahora o nunca, Hikari" "Dios, ayúdame…"—Miró levemente a su amigo y tomó un poco de aire. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y un sinfín de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. —D…de acuerdo—dijo, T.k le miró aún más curioso._

—_Dime, Kari ¿Quién te gusta?_

_La castaña apenas y podía articular palabra alguna, con mucho esfuerzo junto el valor y con voz temblorosa por fin respondió…_

—_Me gustas tu…—dijo para después voltear su mirada. El chico quedó estático._

—_No, en serio Kari, dime la verdad ¿Quién te gusta? —la castaña volvió su vista a el._

—_Es en serio Takeru, me gustas tú, yo no bromeó con estas cosas. —repitió, su corazón aún estaba acelerado e incluso comenzó a temblar ligeramente._

—_Iré a ver a Matt. —dijo simplemente después de unos segundos, para después ponerse de pie y salir del lugar._

_La castaña miró de nuevo el exterior._

—_Soy una estúpida…—se dijo mientras una silenciosa lágrima escapaba de sus cristalinos ojos rubí._

—_Kari…—una voz familiar se sentó en donde el ojiazul había estado hasta hacía unos minutos. — ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Davis…—la chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo._

—_Kari ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó correspondiendo el gesto._

—_Se lo dije...Davis, soy una estúpida. —respondió en medio de pequeños sollozos._

— _¿__Le dijiste a Takeru…?—cuestionó sorprendido, esta solo asintió aún abrazándolo. — ¿Y qué te dijo?_

—_Nada, solamente se fue. —siguió llorando._

—_Tranquila Kari, tranquila, seguro lo sorprendiste._

—_No…—negó. —arruiné mi amistad con el…_

—_Dudo mucho eso, Kari, ánimo…—trató de alegrarla._

_Durante todo lo que restó del día Daisuke estuvo con la castaña, Takeru ni siquiera volvió a hablarle y mucho menos la acompañó a su hogar como solía hacer._

_A la semana de aquel suceso, Hikari se dirigía a su aula cuando el rubio se le cruzó._

—_Kari…necesito hablar contigo. —dijo, la castaña asintió un tanto sonrojada. Takeru la llevó bajo uno de los árboles del colegio._

—_Sobre lo del otro día…—comenzó, pero fue interrumpido._

—_Takeru ¿Por qué no me quieres creer?_

—_No, no es eso, ya…ya sé que no estás bromeando. El otro día, perdóname, en verdad lo siento mucho._

— _¿__Uh? ¿Por qué?_

—_Cuando…tu…me dijiste eso, lo único que te dije fue "Iré a ver a Matt". —Hikari sonrió._

—_No te preocupes T.k, te entiendo después de todo…fui yo la de la culpa._

—_No, no tuviste nada de culpa, de nuevo perdóname; pero es que…no me esperaba que me dijeras eso, me dejaste confundido…_

—_Si, lo sé, no fue la mejor forma y el momento de decir algo así._

—_Tranquila, el caso es que…no sé…dios…—el rubio se notaba demasiado nervioso._

—_Takeru, solamente respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿Me correspondes?_

—_Es que…es eso, Kari…yo estoy confundido, por eso no supe como reaccionar al momento._

"Estoy confundido…" fueron palabras mortales para el corazón de la castaña, sabía lo que significaban en el leguaje de un chico.

—_No te preocupes…—fingió sonreír.__ —Te entiendo, discúlpame tú a mí por ponerte en esta situación._

—_No, Kari…tu eres una chica muy linda en todos los sentidos, pero… ¿Por qué yo?_

—_El corazón no da explicaciones, solamente actúa—respondió cabizbaja._

—_Perdóname, de verdad…_

—_No tengo nada que perdonarte, solamente me basta con que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo._

—_Eso siempre, Hika. —El chico le dio un pequeño abrazo._

¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Era mejor así, pero…sentía que tenía que sacarlo de su alma, no podía resistir más con esa carga…había tropezado de una manera terrible.

Lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan sola como cuando Takeru le dio a entender que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Por qué lloraba? Nunca lo había tenido, y por lo tanto no lo había perdido…

—No es justo, nada justo…—dijo entre lágrimas. Todo indicaba que el le correspondía, pero que engañoso puede ser el corazón…

Si el amor se da de manera natural y es correspondido hay que aprovecharlo y el resultado es felicidad, pero si es algo que se fuerza el resultado es sufrimiento para ambos.

—Si no se dio… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —habló para sí, mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban de manera silenciosa por su rostro. —Hay un motivo para todo…lástima que tuve que entender que no eras para mí de ese modo…—suspiró entrecortadamente. —No me daré por vencida, si tu no me correspondes…—su voz se quebró—lo único que me queda es tratar de olvidarte y esperar hasta que mi corazón encuentre a alguien que corresponda a mis sentimientos…

A la puerta del hogar de los Yagami, un sonrojado chico que llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores tocó con nerviosismo el timbre... la castaña giró su vista aún con los ojos cristalinos, una pequeña estrella fugaz se dejó ver en el cielo…

_**Fin.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno, pues...estuvo raro ¿no? jeje. ¿Basada en la vida real? Talvez...XD Espero que les haya gustado, sino, ni modo jeje tendré que esforzarme más. XD El amor no siempre es color de rosa...lamentablemente u.u._**

**_Si se preguntan quien era el que tocó a la puerta...vean mis parejas favoritas y talvez den en el clavo...hacen linda parejita, pero...no es mi estilo escribir un fic basado solo en ellos jeje . Eso si...Daikari...JAMÁS jejejeje_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! se agradece mucho._**

**_¡Sayonara! n.n_**


End file.
